Hello, Gorgeous
by Insidiously
Summary: Just a smutty oneshot filled with Adam/Lawrence goodness. Very, uh, sexual. Read at your own risk!


**Disclaimer: If I owned Saw, this scene would've been featured in the film. (AKA, I don't own it.)**

**A/N: Hey guys… It's been awhile, again. So, I'm here saying 'I'm back' but really more freelance (if that makes sense – check my profile for details). Anyway, it's about two thirty in the morning here in Canada and I felt like writing some smut, so, here it is! It is… pretty graphic and is, of course, about Lawrence and Adam. Anyway, thanks for all of the kind messages regarding my absence! I have a few things written that I haven't posted, we'll see if I put them up. Enjoy, loves!**

"I'd forgotten how good looking you are…" A man called, his velvet voice smooth over his moistened lips. "It's only been a few hours but I think it is very possible that you have gotten even more appealing in that time."

A deep crimson stretched up the speaker's neck and threatened to inhabit his face, replacing deep smile lines that seemed to be permanently etched. It was almost as if the compliment was only meant for himself judging by the reaction it gave the young man.

This was how it always began for Adam Faulkner on the rare days when he didn't see his companion, Lawrence, for more then six or seven hours. It was like a torture, a slow poison that crept through Adam's veins and, instead of spreading itself all over Adam's body, instead of becoming bearable, it remained centered in one spot. Some would call it lust; Adam called it just desserts for all of the shit he had been through.

The boy took a few strides towards the doctor that was sitting on the couch only feet away from him and stopped to stare into his lover's face. Both knew what was coming, what would inevitably happen in only a matter of time but neither could help savoring the little moments. It was Lawrence's turn to smile.

Adam pursued forward and dropped the canvas bag he had been carrying on the ground before taking his usual spot on the couch, his eyes never leaving Lawrence's deep blue ones. The boy was fairly sure that they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and, even after seeing them daily for almost a year, still couldn't help but marvel at them. The fact was not lost on his counterpart and Lawrence chuckled softly before wrapping his weathered hand around Adam's tiny one. Instantly, the heat in Adam's body intensified and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be fully absorbed in the sensation.

The doctor twined his fingers into Adam's firmly and the boy could feel himself being pulled in ever so slowly by the secure fingers. He didn't even open his eyes as he felt Lawrence's hand glide along his collarbone and up his neck, pausing abruptly to cradle Adam's chin. The boy let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"Hello, gorgeous." Lawrence mumbled, his lips scarcely an inch from Adam's earlobe. A shiver ran up the boy's spine.

Extending his hand Adam reached for Lawrence's torso, eager to bring a swift satisfaction to his lust. Again, Lawrence chuckled and let go of Adam's neck to block the boy's efforts. Once he had caught hold of the tiny, trembling hand that was trying so hard to find any piece of Lawrence's bare flesh he used it to pull the boy even closer until Adam was all but sitting on the doctor's lap. Through two pairs of jeans Lawrence could feel everything Adam had to offer him that night and he couldn't help letting go of the boy's palms to run his own fingers up Adam's inner thighs. Stifling a moan, Adam took the opportunity to rip Lawrence's shirt open and expose his bare chest, a maneuver that he had attempted to use before. This time Lawrence didn't stop him… A few soft clunks echoed in the air as Lawrence's dismembered shirt buttons fell to the ground. Adam knew he would have to pay for that later.

As he felt the air his torso Lawrence grunted approvingly. Adam needed no more invitation than that before he set to work on Lawrence's chest, covering every square inch with kisses. The doctor's hands flew to Adam's chin and he forced the boy upwards and stroked his face.

"Open your eyes, Adam…"

Adam's chocolate eyes flickered open without hesitation and Lawrence grinned, twirling his fingers through Adam's thick hair. After a few moments Lawrence leaned forward, pressing his entire body into the boys. The doctor didn't close his eyes as he parted his lips and pressed them softly to Adam's.

Adam sighed as Lawrence's tongue worked it's way along his upper lip and into his mouth… It all seemed so innocent and Adam knew it was Lawrence's way of telling him 'I love you' without the words. In an attempt to reciprocate the feeling Adam pulled his mouth away from his lover's and glided his own tongue and lips down the man's neck stopping only to trace a line along his collarbone. Lawrence sighed approvingly as the boy slowly made his way down his torso. The burning inside of Adam was uncontrollable now.

Adam marked a path down Lawrence's body to the one place both men wanted Adam to be. Again, Adam opened his eyes and looked into the face of his counterpart as he slowly unbuckled the belt that held up the doctors pants. Adam could feel Lawrence shake underneath him as his full body was exposed. Lawrence wrapped his hands around his lover's head and began to glide him towards his thighs before stopping and pulling Adam up once more, this time to take off Adam's clothing.

Adam moaned heavily as Lawrence's fingers brushed against his jeans and boxer shorts. When the doctor was finished undressing the boy he didn't push him back to his original position, instead choosing to pull him back onto his lap. Both men felt their breathing quicken as they felt each other: pure and without anything between them. Although they had been in the same exact place before, it still held the magic.

Without warning Adam pulled the doctor's lips back to his own and kissed him deeply, tasting every part of his mouth. Adam hit Lawrence with such force that Lawrence was forced backward, allowing Adam to gain a dominant position for the first time that night. Adam pushed his lover away and smiled as he met his eyes, plunging his hand downwards before he grasped Lawrence tightly. The boy watched Lawrence's face change from a look of lust to need, and then ecstasy. Adam grinned as he did what he did best. Lawrence's eyes shut and he convulsed for a second, loosing all control to Adam's hand. The boy's named rolled off his lips in a sultry tone. After only a few minutes of Adam's expert workings Lawrence's hips began to buck and it wasn't long until Lawrence was gone completely.

Adam smiled again as he stopped and ducked away from Lawrence's grasp and kissed up the doctor's thighs. Lawrence shook his head and, after a moment of resting, forced Adam away from him, frustrated that _he_ had not had the chance to satisfy yet… Adam could do nothing but wait in anticipation for what Lawrence had in store for him. Almost at once Adam could feel the doctor's soft blonde hair tickling his legs. The boy whimpered softly as Lawrence's tongue traced a new part of him. Adam felt his body tighten and relax as the doctor worked him and he clutched onto his lover's shoulders and head, scratching along the top of his back and pushing when needed, anything to make the sensation last longer. It took Lawrence no more then ten minutes to make Adam shake. No longer could Adam direct the doctor where to go, or even breathe, he was so close to the edge.

With one final flick of the tongue on Lawrence's part Adam sank into heaven. All he could do was moan and writhe under Lawrence's mouth.

Still naked, Lawrence crawled back on the couch and lay next to Adam who was continuing to shiver, slightly. The doctor ran a finger down the boy's cheek and smiled, happy to have pleased the man he loved.

**A/N #2: I feel like a whore… Well, I hope you enjoyed my smut-adventure!**


End file.
